Makoto x Haruka- Love is in the Water (Warning: Dirty parts)
by soraskye66
Summary: Rin has finally come back. Ever since then Makoto feels like Haru is slipping through his fingers. Makoto will do anything to get Haru back to being his and only his.


Haru's body moved with the water as if he was apart of the waves. When he surfaced his stoic eyes met with mine. I wish I could make you smile again, Haru. I expected him to turn away but his eyes lingered on mine for a little longer than usual. I flashed him a toothy smile and for a brief second I thought his mouth crooked upward but, it must have been my mind twisting things the way I wanted see them.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!"

Nagisa's high voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're early."

I smiled up at him.

"I saw Rin running past my house today! He must be building stamina also!"

Haru's eyes shot up when he heard Rin's name. I couldn't help it but my eyes fell sadly. Nagisa's hand startled me when he rested it on my shoulder.

"Mako-chan are you okay?"

Haru's eyes moved to me again.

"I'm fine. I feel a little sick today though."

His eyes popped open.

"You shouldn't be swimming then Mako-chan!"

"It's alright I'm well enough to swim."

I could feel Haru's eyes burning a hole into me. When Rei walked in Nagisa nearly tackled him to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

"Rei-chan! Don't be so cold!"

Rei's face turned a bright red. A small giggle escaped my lips. They seem to be getting along well. Haru jumped out of the water and sat next to me on the ledge of the pool. The sun was shining brightly and the trees moved with the wind. I opened my eyes completely and waited until they adjusted to the incandescent rays.

"What a beautiful day out."

Haru just stared into the pool.

Ever since Rin has returned Haru hasn't been himself. Whenever he hears his name he immediately pays attention. He's also been coming to my house less. It's been 3 months since Rin came back and, I feel like the bond between Haru and I has been coming undone. I don't know how to fix it. Haru is slowly escaping me. I don't know if he's been doing it on purpose but whatever it is I want to... No.. I need to fix it.

I skimmed the water with my toes and took a deep breath of the late summer air. Practice felt like it took forever. Gou came up with new swimming formations for us to test out. Most of it was stamina training though. I followed Rei and Nagisa to the locker room. Haru is going to swim until late again. I'll wait for him and then talk to him. Before shutting the locker room door I snuck a peek at Haru. He was still swimming laps. The locker room was steamy because Rei and Nagisa must have started a shower.

"Rei come on!"

I heard Nagisa beg. Silence fell as I slipped out of my swimming suit. I got closer to the shower area and gasped at what I saw. Nagisa and Rei were kissing. They're a lot closer than I thought. I remember when Haru and I... Rei pushed Nagisa away from him.

"Idiot! Makoto and Haru will be in here any minute."

Nagisa kissed him again.

"They won't mind. I promise! When we were little I saw them kiss a couple times."

Nagisa cupped Rei's chin with his hand and kissed him gently. Haru... My heart started to ache. I walked slowly to my locker and took out my dry clothes. As I got dressed my mind kept filling with more and more thoughts. I heard the door open and close behind me. Soft footsteps reached behind me then stopped. I quickly threw my shirt on.

"Makoto."

I kept my back turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and quickly dashed out of the locker room. Why can't I face him right now? Is it because of Nagisa and Rei? I sat on the bench right next to the door and sighed. A few seconds the door timidly opened up.

"Walk me home."

I nodded to Haru's order. We both finished getting dressed. I held the door open for Haru and headed down the street to make it to his house. The power line that fell down because of the recent storm was all repaired. I would usually have said something about it but my mind was in a different place. Suddenly dainty arms were wrapped around my waist. I rested my hands gently on his and sighed again. His breath was warm on my back.

"Haru we're here."

His grip around me got tighter.

"Haru..."

"Come in."

He let go of me and I followed him into his house. It smelled the same as usual, mackerel and laundry soap.

"I'm going to take a quick bath. I'll be out in a bit."

I half heartedly smiled and laid on his bed. The smell of Haru filled my senses. Overwhelming memories forced me to sit upright. I have to do something... I can't let him slip out of my hands.

Haru's house was always quite all I could hear as I walked down the hallways was the sound of water trickling. I don't care if it's too much, I need to say something. I slid the bathroom door open.

"Makoto."

I walked over to the bath and grabbed Haru's chin in both my hands. His soft lips parted slightly.

"Mako-"

I kissed Haru hard. He stood up and out lips never parted. He kissed me back and gripped my shoulders. My hands found the curve in his back and I pulled him in closer. His tongue was sweet, just how I remembered it. Is this too much? I abruptly pulled away from him. His hands still rested on my shoulders. I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Haru..."

Without another word I ran out of his house. I found myself at the stairs I stay at when I'm waiting for Haru before school. Marshmallows tiny paws made a tapping sound on the steps. I greeted her by rubbing behind her left ear. My walk home was too short. When I entered my house my little sister jumped up and hugged me.

"Oni-chan! What took you so long?"

My little brother wrapped himself around my leg. My mother carried the bowls from the table into the small sink.

"I hope you ate where ever you were because we just finished dinner."

I smiled sadly.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry."

I set my little sister down and walked to my room with haste. I shouldn't have kissed him... Was it too much? We used to kiss all the time but, that was when we were younger. I covered my face with my hand. The dolphin plushy Haru won for me at the fair last year stared at me. I hugged it to my chest and let out a sad sigh. Wait, he kissed me back. He didn't push me off him. If he really didn't want me to kiss him, wouldn't he have pushed me away? I wonder if he knows how I feel... I'm sure he just imagined me as Rin or something... With the dolphin plushy hugged tightly to my chest I fell asleep, lost in my own thoughts.

My alarm clock blared in my ear.

"Already morning?"

With my left hand I hit the off button and rubbed my eyes.

"Dang I slept in my uniform."

I pushed back my hair. I wonder if everyone has already left? When I opened my door my usually busy house was quiet. There was still an hour before school started so I decided to wash my uniform. I stripped down to my boxers and started a pot of coffee. A couple of birds sat on the flower pot outside of my kitchen window. I watched them in a daze. After about twenty minutes of bird watching and drinking coffee and soft knock came to my door. I set down my coffee mug and answered the door without hesitation. To my surprise Haru was standing there red faced looking directly at my half naked body. It wasn't the kind of blush someone would get when they accidentally walked in on their best friend changing.. It was more than that. I apologized and motioned for him to come in.

"Pardon the... intrusion."

He took off his shoes and sat on the floor next to the small t.v. I quickly grabbed a robe.

"Do you want some coffee Haru?"

He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Sure."

I washed another mug and filled it. I sat down next to him and handed him his cup. He bowed slightly to thank me. Should I say something? I turned to face him but he was already staring at me.

"H-haru, about yesterday..."

Haru grabbed my wrists and kissed me. His soft lips barely touched mine.I moved slightly and locked eyes with him. He was so close I could hear him breathing.

"Haru, I thought... You liked Rin."

Haru raised and eyebrow. He scooted away from me and averted his eyes to the wall.

"What are you talking about? Don't you like Nagisa?"

I gasped.

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

Haru frowned.

"Mako-chan are you okay?"

Haru said mocking Nagisa's voice. I started to laugh. Haru's face fell downward with every chuckle. I got on my knees and pushed Haru to the floor by his shoulders. His usually expressionless face was an unnatural shade of red. I trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. Quiet gasps escaped Haru's mouth. I bit the tip of his ear and he groaned.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to do this to you."

He turned his face away from mine.

"Idiot."

I slowly undid the buttons to his school uniform while he took off his tie. His upper body was perfect. Not a blemish or mark on his beautiful ivory skin. While I kissed him, Haru undid the tie of my robe. The robe fell on the floor next to us. I licked Haru's chest until I reached his pert little nipples. I sucked on them gently but bit down. Haru let out a large gasp. His fingernails scratched my back hard. We should go in my room. I scooped up Haru and headed down the small hallway. I slid the door to the side and threw him onto my bed. His dazed expression and sprawled out body drove me to my peak. I pounced on top of him. I kissed him some more and grabbed his groin with my hand.

"Haru, you're pretty responsive."

He blushed even more.

"S-shut up."

I undid his belt and zipper. He helped me pull off his pants. I slid his underwear off and sat back. His body was as perfect as before. I dived onto his chest. His scent drownded my senses. His hand pushed my bang out from in front of my eyes.

"I've missed you Haru..."

He sat up and kissed my cheek. He took my hand and rested it on his bare chest.

"Touch me Makoto."

His voice was almost a whisper. I pushed him onto the bed again. His erected penis pocked at my stomach.

"Haru it's poking my stomach."

"It's your fault."

I licked his chest and moved slowly down to his penis.

"I guess I should take care of it then."

I licked the shaft and Haru cringed.

"I don't think I remember what your good spot is."

I played wiith the tip and Haru let out a small moan. I smirked. _Found it. _My hands played with his nipples while I sucked him off. I tried to fit him all the way in my mouth and succeded. When I deep throated him his moans got louder. I moved my mouth up and down vigorasly. Haru's hands found my hair. Whenever I did something that felt good he pulled a little harder.

"M-Ma-koto..."

He pulled harder.

"L-look at me..."

I rasied my head and his usually cold eyes looked at me full of tenderness. I took my mouth of his dick and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Haru..."

I took off my boxers and started to rub our dicks together. Haru's mouth seperated from mine while he moaned. Him bit me lightly on the neck. I also started to feel really good. Haru gripped my shoulders and threw his head back.

"I-I'm coming!"

As he climaxed I trailed my fingers all over his body. His cute white sperm got all over his chest. I laid him down again and licked it off. His breathing was heavy. I kissed his soft lips. His scent captivated me again.

"I want... to make... you feel good now."

He said inbetween kisses. He stood up and got on all fours on my floor. He spred his butthole apart with his middle and pointer finger.

"H-hury up..."

I sat down on my bed.

"Come here Haru."

He obeyed me. I pulled his face close to mine and smiled.

"Let's do it on my bed."

Haru sat on my lap and kissed me. He started to put my penis in.

"Haru! Wait! I need to relax you. We haven't done it for a while."

Haru looked at me with his alluring eyes again.

"I can't w-wait anymore..."

I smiled.

"Okay, I'm going in."

Haru let out loud cries.

"Are you okay Haru?"

He nodded. It was so warm inside him.

"Haru you're suckinh me in."

He was straddling me with his hands rested on my shoulders. With every thrust Haru loosened up. I laid him down on my bed. His legs wrapped around my waist. I entered him even more deeply than before. His nails tore down my back. The mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed me. I thrusted faster and harder.

"H-haru .. I'm so-rry I can't stop."

He gasped for breath. The faster I thruted the louder his moans were.

"Feels.. good.. Makoto... Ah! haaa... Haaa..."

I wrapped my arms around him. His nails dug deeper and I thruster faster. I turned him around and hugged him closely to my chest as I took him from behind. I started to jack him off. the moment my hand wrapped arounf his dick he let out a maon.

"Do you.. feel good Haru?"

He grabbed my hair with his hand and kissed me.

"Let's cum together Haru."

I rubbed his dick faster. His whole body tightened.

"Makoto!"

I kissed his neck.

"Say my name again."

"Makoto!"

I felt myself getting close. I pulled out and rubbed ours dicks together.

"Haru!"

"Makoto!"

A stream of our cum shot onto my bed.

Haru fell onto my chest. His heaving breathing macthed with mine. The feeling I've been missing for a while now had returned. Haru is mine, mine only. His eyes met with mine. The yearning I've had for him had vanised. I remeber when everything was in full swing, the only time he showed me how he felt was when we made love. His cold stoice eyes dissappeared and the lively ones let me swim in the ocean of his emotions. I hugged him closely. He pulled my blanket over us and kissed my chest. He smiled and hid his face with the blanket. I kissed the top of his head. a muffled sound came out from under the blanket.

"What?"

Haru's sky blue eyes stared into mine.

"I love you."

I kissed him.

"I can die now."

Haru's expression changed to confusion.

"I'm so happy."

He sat up and kissed me.

"Idiot."

I smiled up at him.

"That might be true. I love you too, Haru."

His eyes moved to the corner of my bed.

"Makoto you still have this?"

Haru held up the dolpin plushy he won for me a couple years ago. I blushed and looked out my window.

"I treasure anything you give me..."

Haru kissed me again.

"Good. Treasure that too."

The clothes I put in the wash beeped. Haru checked his wrist watch.

"We're going to be late Makoto."

As he stood up I hugged him from behind.

"Stay with me today. We can say we were sick."

Haru smiled. In one swift moment he jumped into my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
